fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reveal of The Gang
Introduction After their meeting with the mayor and the day slowly turing into night, the tiro decided it would be best to check into a hotel room for the night to gain some energy before heading off to find their prey. When they checked in, the trio realized that there were only two rooms availble, one single and one with two beds, naturally Brooklyn suggested that Crash take the single room since she needed more space, which she agreed. After deciding, the group went to the hotel resturant to order some food and talk about what some of their plans were when they met up with their target. "You know, if I'm going to be joining you guys, I'd like to know what kind of target we're looking for exactly?" Brooklyn said taking a cup of water and manipulating it into his mouth. Raido looked at Crash and cleared his throat, Crash was the only person who had seen him, so only she could speak on this question for the moment. "The guy is weird, calm too calm. He wears a giant red overcoat with a green bandanna. I am not sure of his actual abilities, but for him to be able to have such connections im am sure he is no slouch. He is somewhat shorter than Raido, but taller than both me and you Brooklyn". Crash said as she peaked over to see what Raido was looking to order. "All i know is the guy wants me dead, a guy as charming and friendly as me. Raido X said with nothing but humor in his voice. If I didnt know any better id say someone was slandering my good name. The good things just dont get appreciated anymore". Raido shrugged his shoulders. "I see, though it seems like a weird twist of fate if you think about it" Brooklyn said as he put the cup down, "If you hadn't tried to get back at him, we wouldn't have met. Guess in someway, I'll be helping you guys take him down" He replied as the waitress brought their food, "In all honesty, even though you two seem crazier than anyone else I've ever met, you're good people" He said grabbing a fork and smiling before he began to eat his food. "These days crazy is the new breed of mage, it's the normals ones you have to look out for, their the ones who can surprise you. Crazy you can expect the unexpected which means you know something off the wall is possible". Raido X said showing a tad bit of logic if anything. Crash took this moment to steal a bit of food of Raido's plate and taste it. Raido saw her hand draw back just barely. "GASP!" Raido exclaimed as he pointed at Crash. "You just commited the biggest sin of them all, and so did you Brooklyn, I will not stand for this blasmphemy. I tolerate a lot of shit, but this will not fly on my watch". Raido said as the black flames coursed over his fingers where he held his fork." You WILL say your grace, or shit will really get real on a level you aint never seen before". Raido said as he was seemingly dead serious about this matter However he also didn't say grace and took a massive bite out of his meal while Crash and Brooklyn were awestuck of his outburst. However he kept his gaze on both of them. "Okay... Thank you for the food" Brooklyn said putting his hand together and bowing his head before he took his fork again and took another bite. Crash also said her grace, but noticed Raido did not even flinch to say his. "Uh hey yea excuse me, after that big hoopla of a noise you made for us to say grace and you mean to tell me your not gonna say grace either. Don't you think you need to put your hands together and start saying a prayer too?" Raido angers proved to be a ruse, as he had a smooth smile on his face and simply answered. "Why would I say grace, think about it. I am a God Slayer, why would I pray to the very thing I was born to slay". Raido said as he chewed his food. "That's kind of backwards don't you think guys." Raido said looking at both. "You gotta admit, I had you all going for it, the flames did it didn't they, they made me seem very serious." Raido laughed slapping his knee cap knowing he at least got one of them Crash just buried her face on the table, "Why, why did I even fix my lips to ask him anything":. Crash said as she could tell hunting wouldn't be her death, oh no not as long as there was Raido to drive her to the point of insanity first. I wonder if it's too late to back out of this journey now, before I lose my mind and beat that guy within an inch of his life ''Brooklyn thought in his mind as he shook his head and continued to eat his food, then a thought came to him, "Do you remember what the mayor told us about the guy Crash? He said that he was looking for bounty heads, do you think he was trying to get them to join him?" He wondered trying to make sense of why someone would need to find bounty boards. "He's recruiting bascially, and he is looking for the best. No one is better and already trained than a bounty hunter. We hunt just about anyone and anything long as the pay meets our standard wage for hire, and our insurance bonus of info. Crash said easily. I hunted Mages, normal people, slayers, elderly and even top rank officials". Crash said as the list only seemed to deepen. "The pay was comission based on the presentations dead or alive, more for alive clearly. I dont know where he gets all this money, but he seems to have unlimited funding. With that in mind he could easily call over any bounty hunter worth their salt to his aide". Crash finished. "Hmm, if that's the case, then we may be looking at an army when we find him, no doubt he knows that you guys are coming after him, though that's one thing to our advantege" Brooklyn said finishing his meal and taking a long drink of his water before looking back that them. "He'll be only assuming that it will be you two only, I'm pretty sure that he won't realize that you have a third member of your group, which means when we do find him, we can take him down" Brooklyn grinned revealing his sharp teeth as he slammed his fist into his open hand, determined that this plan would be fool proof. Crash also was excited , she wanted to get her hands on Gaelon the most, and she saw theat Brooklyn was down to help which improved their chances greatly. "With a team like this it won matter how many people he has working for him. With our combined magic power and intelligience he will be begging for us to ease up on him". Crash said as she shook her leg gently, her took great pleasure in pounding his face in. "Say no more". Raido said as he simple joined back in the conversation. "my only question is how do you like your bounty hunters served. Rare, medirum - well done. Or charred to the bone". Raido balled his fist up tightly. He was more than ready to really cut loose and wreck complete havoc on a given enemy. Brooklyn laughed as the others joined him, despite them being completely different people and even having differen ideals, the trio had become fast friends as if they had meet when they were younger. After talking for a while more and ordering some drinks, the group decided to call it a night as Crash headed to her room with Raido and Brooklyn heading to their's right next to her. After taking off their normal gear and getting into comfy clothes, Brooklyn could see that something was on Raido's mind. "Jewel for your thoughts?" He asked as Raido looked over to meet Brooklyn's gaze. "Of course there is, Tomorrow's might as well be my birthday with so many people to fight, I can barely sit still". Raido said while in motion. Contray to belief Raido did not relish in violence, but just plain old combat, and the thrill he got from it. He was a rather peaceful individual cool as the other side of the pillow. However, he could raise hell with the best of them, and did so every chance he got, often at the expense of others who are too close when he gets to cut loose. "I just hope you don't go all daddy day care on us and try to police our magic, between mine and hers, it's not meant for peaceful encounters". Raido said joking all the while. "Between me and you, has Crash been acting really weird or what, she keeps giving me these looks like she has something she wants to say to me, and the next minute she is looking at me like I stole her joy and ran. I have always found women to be confusing but most of them I get, her, it's like reading a book where the pages are in different languages on each page". Raido said as he made sure he didn't remove his armored sleeve on his left arm. "Or maybe it's just me she does that too, because I don't see her do that to you. From one slayer to another, what's that girl's problem"? Raido said looking at Brooklyn to be the servant on Crash's attitude toward Raido. Brookyln smiled before he let out a hilarious laugh, in the time he had spent with Crash, it was funny that the two were so bull-headed that they couldn't see that the two were in love with each other. "Dude, you are so dense it makes me laugh, it's pretty obvious what's going on with her, but it's not my place to tell you" He said walking over to the window as he stared outside, "All I can tell is that it's best you talk to her, it might work out best for you both if you talk about it". Despite his intitial confusion Raido still kept his smile, but he didnt know for what, but figured Brooklyn took it upon himself to play hide and seek with the info so he mine as well hear it from the source. "Meh I'll take your word for it, and get to the bottom of this"Raido said as he he turned to go see Crash. As he walked in the two met eyes and looked away for a second. Crash was about to not say anything until she remebered the conversation with Brook eariler. She found her resolve and swallowed her pride for one, not a good feel. She was not use to opening up, but she figured why not try it. "Raido we have been spending alot of time together, these last few weeks since I tried to hunt you. It's been fun, and I wanna say that I love"..... The pause caused Crash to catch herself and Raido to almost drop his sword, and turn around. She had seconds to clean this up. "The way you fight, I really, really have great admiration for your skills in battle. Your magic, although I'm not really sure if there are God's' is cool to me and interesting. Despite the fact you piss me off to high hell and back, I really like your company. What I am saying is to stop I can't afford to be in love, or love someone or even have feelings for them. I am a hunter, I hunt, I don't have time to love, or worry about someone else when they are not around me. I dismiess the idea of love because everything I once loved was taken bit by bit, I don't know how your doing it and why I'm going for it, but I am getting attached to your charisma . My mind says no but my heart just says yes, and falls each time you come out you mouth with one of those sarcastics jokes of yours". Crash said as her courage and assertiveness came full circle. Raido tried to ease his way out, but Crash ran and blocked his way. "No! you're gonna listen, stop running from me, stop hiding your feeling about me from me, I have seen the way you look when you see me. You can hide behind armor, magic and jokes but I see your heart. Your feelings for me burn just as strong as your magic does,. It took a lot for me to regain my courage and swallow my pride to say how I felt and I feel much better knowing that I finally got this off my chest. I can honestly say I think i may be in... you know.. the word I said it eariler" Crash said strongly as she blocked Raido's path from leaving. Raido was lost in more ways than one, but still resorted to his usual act. "Uh Crash, you know my magic destroys right?, it does not burn, just to throw that out their and clear the air. Are you hungry cuz I'm star"- The sound of crash punching the through wall and leaving a large hole changed Raido's mind, looks like he lost his appetiate as well. "Right, guess you got enough to eat, then how about something to drink I think I could"- Raido was again cut off by Crash other fist glowing white and had some very mean spirited intentions behind it. The ground even began to quake in small tremors. "'Raido X you are not getting out of this one, you WILL tell me how you feel or so help me by the Gods you think you slay I will grind your bones into dust'''. Crash said as she tried to save face and walked closer to Raido. "Oh that, why didn't you say so? To be honest I feel like im being harassed, you are scaring me with that fist of yours and I don't feel safe knowing I am in the reach of your punches" Raido said trying to make her laugh. Crash was not amused, far from it she was genuinely getting mad. She finally told me how she felt and here he was joking around like this was a game. Crash who usually had a poker face was a second from exploding on Raido. Raido knew he was cornered and that she would pound him for even trying to summon a flame, left with either being honest or waking up in intensive care. Raido did what any man would do, be honest. "Crash look here, right see where I am from I dont know anything about love. There were only three things I loved. My sword, my magic, and this life. Thats it, when I was growing up I constantly had different parents at the daycare guild, every week someone else was my guardian. Just when I would get close to one the they would be switched on me. My replacements parents were just that replacements every week. I never got close to any of them and after awhile I stopped caring and thought I was too cool, for love and emotion and passion. I stuck to what was always there. My life, was always here, I still had fun and great times lived on the edge and for the thrill. My magic at one point it was all I had and not matter the pain it caused others having it made me feel like I had someone warm to keeop me company since the flames responded to my will. My sword, it was sent to me on my thirteenth birthday, traveled with it ever since. That to the side love is nothing something I know to show to a person... unless they were made out of food." Raido quickly joked. "Then I will teach you how to love, if you just quit playing and give me the chance to love you, and let you know that I am not gonna be gone next week. That I love you and have your back, and your best interest at heart. You dont have to play it cool with me, I want you to open yourself up to me, and allow me the chance to be the first person in your life you come to love over time" Crash said as she inched closer and closer to the much larger man. Crash finally got the answer she was looking for, it almost took her to beat him to death but it was a start. "Wait, what about the one who taught this magic, they were close to you as well right, I mean I'm sure God Slayer magic is learned over night especially as a kid correct". Crash said trying to solve the last riddle that was Raido. Raido laughed "If I told you how I learned this magic and who taught it to me you would think I was lying anyway. Can't give away all the good details yet now can I" Raido said as he simply sat down smoothly while Crash just watched his every move.... "Soo about those drinks." Raido quickly ruined Crash moment to admire Raido as she instantly swung to take his head off. Back in the room next to them, Brooklyn was sitting on the windowstill, looking out into the city and feeling the wind in his face, he was listening to what both Crash and Raido were talking about, in his head he was smiling as he was finally glad that the two discovered what they really wanted in each other. Though for Brooklyn, his heart ached a bit, he felt a bit of envy in Raido, he had found someone that would be there for him, while he at the moment didn't have anyone except those two to watch his back. Deciding that it was getting late, Brooklyn decided to go to his bed and lie down, slowly falling asleep as he could only hear the sound of the wind blowing in through the open window. Unification of Trust The morning sun began to rise from the west, waking many with it's warm and gentle touch as it arose to signal the start of a new day. In the hotel room, Brooklyn could be seen lying down with his blanket past his waist as the sunlight began to creep it's way towards him, shining on his face as it woke him up and made him sit up. He was about to yawn when he looked over to the other side of his room, seeing that Raido had not yet returned. Raido and Crash woke up to find themselves holding each other, which the two immediately separated, and tried to act as if nothing happened. "Raido look, I'll be honest, I dont want to love you because the 1st time I loved, I lost them. It was my sister, my younger sister. We were split up and I don't even know if she is dead or alive anymore." Crash said as she got dressed slowly, admitting to Raido her fear of loving again."It hurts me more to know that I don't know anything about where she went or what happened to her. This is the first time in along time I felt good, I feel like a woman again who can love freely". "I am asking and telling you know Raido X please take care of yourself, You are all I have right now outside of hunting. I don't think my heart can bear the loss of someone else close to me. I loved Misty dearly, and I wasnt able to protect her, I'll be damned if I let the same thing happen to you. I don't care who or what your powers or abilities are. You got me?" Crash said as Raido nodded and walked out the door, heading back to his room. Brooklyn was seeing getting out of the bath with his pants and black muscle shirt on as he took in a deep breath to dry himself by taking in all of the water on his body. After finishing, he saw the door open as Raido came in what appeared to be a smile on his face. "And where have you been young man? It's nearly morning and you're just getting in?" Brooklyn said with an grin on his face as he went to grab his jacket. Raido had but seconds to answer, "You didnt get the note I left? Oh well the heater in Crash's room was broke so she needs me to keep the room warm. Funny thing was I really thought she wanted something, she smoothed talked me and I really went for it"Raido said as she laughed to cover his own lie, to make it sound convincing. "This whole time I thought I was a smooth talker, and she got the one up over me". Raido said as he looked up to avoid smiling harder..... "You can tell I'm lying can't you" Raido said as he facepalmed himself. "Big time" Brooklyn said smiling as he put on his jacket and got a piece of gum before he stood up, "I figured Crash wanted to show you how much you mean to her, and by the way you look, I can see that it was a big success for you both" He said walking over to Raido and offering him a piece of gum, "In any case, congratulations Raido". Raido caught the gum, "Thanks I guess, now the girl is going to think she owns me. She is already claiming me as her now, but I guess there can be some fun in learning how to love someone in the long run. According to her I'm all she has, since she lost her little sister Misty I think her name was". Raido said going over the details. "Lovey dovey crap aside, I'm ready to crack some skulls and break some bones" Raido said as the god flames erupted over him as his fist pounded together. Raido was all to eager to have some fun at the expense of his those he ordained his enemies. Brooklyn chuckled as he nodded in response, grabbing his gear as Raido headed out to go get Crash, however in the back of his mind, he was wondering about Crash's sister. If she was anything like her older sister, then it would be scary to imagine how they would be if they ever came back together. He shook off the thinking and got out the door, seeing Raido and Crash hugging each other. "Well, this is a happy accident" He said as the two saw him and quickly broke apart from each other. "Alright I get it, you guys are in love, you don't need to be embarassed" He said with a grin before walking towards the front desk. Crash was blushing hard for a moment, before she regained her composure, and tried to fix her shirt, the button however was still not going to fit yet she tried anyway. This became something she tried everyday yet no matter what shirt she wore it appeared to be too small. Raido saw the struggle and simply laughed "You and this button, I swear for a hunter who claims to be good at getting the job done, and being good at it you sure can't seem fix a simple button. You fight that button everyday and lose." Raido laughed much to the chagrin of Crash who shot him a very irriatated look, but had a seductive one as well. "Guess it is funny, how a hunter like me can lose the struggle to a button everyday, but yet I could take down a God Slayer in one night , I'll see you outside". Crash bently kissed Raido's cheek since she could not reach the rest of him due to his height. Smiling as she walked outside. Raido gift of comebacks and wordplay was rubbing off on her already, as she managed to ge the one up on him finally. Raido could not believe he was beaten at his own game, for the first time in along time, since ever. She learns fast, very fast. Raido looked around to see who caught that moment to which no one did so he sauntered up slolwy behind Crash carrying his blade on his hip and back as he walked outside. The two saw Brooklyn as he was smelling around, retrying to pick up the scent as he smelled both Crash and Raido, "Well it's about time you two got here" He said finally locating the scent as he looked back at them, "Alright, I regained his scent for now, we need to move now or else we'll lose him" He said before walking with Crash and Raido following him. Category:Phantombeast Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline Category:Chapters